The Perfect Gift
by Catness
Summary: Mary's birthday is coming soon and Danny is shopping for the perfect gift. complete
1. Chapter one

**THE PERFECT GIFT...**

By Cat

**Danny...**

She is my best friend. But that doesn't mean gift shopping for her is any easier than for another female. It had always been hard to shop for females. Maybe that was just me though. It was even harder when I cannot remember what she has always wanted and what she would hate me for if I got her. I could try the classic male's lingerie approach. But I don't think she'd like it much if I got her a furry g-string and lace bras. I think that would kind of insinuate that I want to get her into bed as soon as possible.... Or that I like her... Which in fact I do. But I'm kind of afraid to commit to her after my mother.

Anyway, back to the point. I had already entered several jewellery stores and come out empty handed. I have no idea in hell what she would want! My credit line has always been extended for her. I don't care how much I have to pay as long as she enjoys my gift. It has to be the perfect gift. I want her to love it! Whatever the hell "it" is.

I sighed as I entered another jewellery store... I looked at the rings first and then moved onto bracelets and anklets... This was tough. I didn't want to make it look too over-the-top but not to look too small and rushed. I walked over to some necklaces and decided she would no like any... hmm... no... I left the store and drove home. Not all that long until her birthday.

_To be continued..._

Umm... I'll continue if you all like it. But I really need an idea for a gift for Mary! So if you have any suggestions... please tell me.


	2. Chapter two

AN: I have left this on the back burner for the last couple of weeks but now I am here to update it! I have had some brilliant suggestions! Thankyou to Holbeth and WrittenInStars for your suggestions. I will try and use as many of your suggestions as possible.

* * *

**THE PERFECT GIFT...**

By Cat

**Danny...**

Danny had been looking through stores and places for Mary's present for days on end. Yet, he could still not find the gift that was perfect. His thoughts were constantly on what he could give her.

He opened his eyes and looked around his bedroom. His walls had many photos. Many of them were of Mary and him. Younger versions of themselves looked down on him. That was it! He knew what to give her!

**.::Mary's birthday party::.**

Mary, himself, his father, and the rest of the gang from the Montecito were sitting in Mystique on the night of her Birthday for her party. Balloons and streamers filled the room; Mary herself was sitting at a table in the corner, surrounded by presents and the guests- Danny sitting next to her.

"Come on! Open some presents!" Delinda said with a huge smile plastered upon her face as she pushed a present towards Mary.

"Yeah! What a great idea!" Danny said as he picked a present from the pile. "This random one first."

Mary took it. "What a coincidence! It just happens to be from you!" The crowd laughed.

"What a coincidence..." Danny smiled and pretended to look innocent.

Mary unwrapped the professionally wrapped package. Danny had always hated to admit that he could in fact wrap presents quite well... One of his mother's genes he figured.

Mary smiled when she saw the present. It was a silver, heart-shaped pendant that opened to a picture of Danny and her. On the front it said the words: "Friends... always and forever..."

"It's beautiful..." She said. She recognized the necklace. It had been Danny's mother's. It was given to Danny by his father when his mother had died. Danny had taken brilliant care of it in his mother's wake. She laughed and smiled as she put the necklace on... or rather let Danny do it for her.

"On with the next present!" Delinda said, breaking the moment, as she handed Mary her own hastily wrapped present. The crowd laughed.

**.::Later on::.**

Danny had taken Mary out to dinner and then a movie. Then Danny had drove Mary into the middle of the desert. They had been stayed in Danny's car, talking for a few minutes.

"Why did you give me your mother's pendent?" Mary asked as she turned to Danny after a moment of silence. "Are you sure you want me to have it?

Danny smiled. "Yes I'm sure. Why would I give it to you if I wasn't sure? I know that you'll take care of it." He took Mary's hand. "The reason I gave it to you is because, I love you Mary Connell, I always have and I always will. I was stupid not to tell you this before, when I had many chances to do so. I have regretted it many times, especially right now. I have loved you ever since fourth grade, maybe before. Will you marry me?" Danny's eyes twinkled in the moonlight and his usually calm voice had started to sound very sad and sorry. His hopes were for her to say yes.

"Yes Danny. I love you too. Of course I will marry you!" Mary exclaimed. "How can I say 'no' to the man who has been my best friend or years now and has just taken me out to the desert to view the sunrise?"

Danny leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips. "Who said I took you to watch the sunrise?" Danny laughed. "Maybe I just took you out here for the stars!" He chuckled quietly. "Okay... so it was for both..."

Mary laughed as she spotted that the deep blue sky had become slightly tinged with a deep red. She kissed Danny back.

"Thankyou for tonight" She said quietly. "It was perfect..."

Now all Danny had to do was get her into bed again and figure out what next years gift would be. 'Maybe a furry g-string...' He thought.

THE END!

* * *

AN: Again I would like to thank Writteninstars and Holbeth for your suggestions. The story is now finished... but review anyway!


End file.
